Video igra
Pojam video igra označava svaku igru koja se igra na konzoli za video igre, bilo koji interaktivni softver za igru ili računalnu igru u kojoj je video prikaz primarni uređaj za povratne informacije. Žarnovi igara * Pucačina iz prvog lica ili First-person shooter (FPS) su video ili računalne igre u kojima je gledište igrača perspektiva igranja. Star Wars: Dark Forces i njegovi nastavci su FPS, kao i Star Wars: Republic Commando. Pogledajte Kategoriju: Pucačina iz prvog lica za više primjera. * Simulatori leta su igre koje igraču stavljaju u poziciju pilota zračnog ili svemirskog broda protiv protivnika ili prepreka. X-wing i TIE Fighter serije, Rogue Squadron serije, Starfighter serije, i Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed su svi simulatori letenja. * Strategija u realnom vremenu ili Real-time strategy (RTS) obično su računalne igre u kojima igrač gleda više likova s gornje točke gledišta. U RTS-ovima igrači obično naređuju više grupa likova bez da se zapravo bore protiv njih. Primjeri RTS-a uključuju Star Wars: Rebellion, Star Wars: Force Commander, Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds i Star Wars: Empire at War. * Role-playing igra (RPG) je video ili računalne igre u kojima igrač gleda lik iz perspektive treće osobe i donosi odluke koje u konačnici mijenjaju priču u igri. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic i Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords su RPG-ovi. Oni su na neki način slični roleplaying igrama na ploči. *'Masivni multiplayer online role-playing igara' ili Massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) su online igre gdje igrači uzimaju likove i međusobno komunicirati na širokom mjerilu. Često imaju različite okruženja i brojne lokove koji nisu igrači (NPC) kako bi pružili realniji osjećaj. Primjeri uključuju Star Wars: Galaxies, Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures i Star Wars: The Old Republic. Popis igara po redoslijedu objavljivanja 1980s * Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back bio je prva video igra Zvjezdanih Ratova. Razvijen od strane Parker Brothers i objavljen 1982. za Atari 2600 i Intellivision konzole, Empire Strikes Back je prilagodba istoimenog filma, iako je igra nevjerojatno nemoguća za pobjedu: igrači preuzmu ulogu pokušaja pobunjeničkog pilota Uništiti AT-AT-ove na planeti Hoth, a AT-AT-ovi će s vremenom postići svoj cilj. * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle je igra koju je producirao Parker Brothers za Atari 2600, Atari 5200 i Atari XE konzole koja je objavljena 1983. godine. Cilj igre je pilot Millennium Falcona tijekom Bitke za Endor i uništiti drugu Zvijezdu Smrti. * Star Wars: Jedi Arena je igra koja je proizvedena isključivo za Atari 2600 od strane Parker Brothers u 1983. Jedi Arena je osnovna arena bitka igra koja vidi dva Jedi Vitezovi lice jedni protiv drugih u areni, a igrači pobijediti odbijajući laserske zrake iz daljinskog upravljača prema svom protivniku. * Star Wars: The Arcade Game je arkadna igra koju je producirao Atari i objavljen u srpnju 1983 kao simulator prostora u prvom licu koji se temelji na događajima Zvjezdanih Ratova: Epizoda IV Nova Nada, posebno Bitka za Yavin. Igra je bila vrlo popularna i kasnije je ponovno objavljena na brojnim igraćim konzolama. * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars je japansko izdanje video igara iz 1987. godine koja je prilagodba Zvjezdane Ratove: Epizoda IV Novu Nada. Platformer s bočnim pomicanjem, igra je izdana za konzolu Famicom i slobodno intepretira priču iz filma. * Droids: Escape from Aaron 1990s * Attack on the Death Star * Star Wars je video igra izdana za Nintendo Entertainment System u studenom 1991. koja ponovno ponavlja događaje iz Epizoda IV: Nove Nada u platformerskoj igri s pomicanjem. * The Empire Strikes Back je video igra objavljena za Nintendo Entertainment System u prosincu 1991. godine koja vidi igrača kako se bori kroz događaje iz Epizoda V kao Luke Skywalker. 1992 * Super Star Wars 1993 * Star Wars: X-Wing ** Imperial Pursuit (ekspanzija) ** B-Wing (ekspanzija) * '''Star Wars: Rebel Assault * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Arcade * Star Wars Chess 1994 * Star Wars: X-Wing: Collector's CD-ROM (remake) * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: TIE Fighter ** Defender of the Empire (ekspanzija) ** Enemy of the Empire (ekspanzija) 1995 *'The LucasArts Archives Vol. I' *'The LucasArts Macintosh Archives Vol. I' *'Star Wars: Dark Forces' *'Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire' 1996 * The LucasArts Archives Vol. II: Star Wars Collection * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire 1997 * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi * Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter ** Balance of Power (ekspanzija) * The LucasArts Archives Vol. III * Star Wars: Yoda Stories 1998 * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * Star Wars: Rebellion * Star Wars: DroidWorks * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Star Wars: X-Wing Collector Series * The LucasArts Archives Vol. IV: Star Wars Collection II * Star Wars Trilogy Arcade 1999 * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Episode I Racer * Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier * Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center * Star Wars: Pit Droids 2000s * Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Star Wars: Force Commander * Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center * Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy * Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey * Star Wars: Demolition * Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures * Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo 2001 * Star Wars: Starfighter **Star Wars: Starfighter: Special Edition * '''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Obi-Wan 2002 * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: Racer Revenge objavljen je na PlayStationu 2 13. veljače i nastavak je Star Warsa: Episode I Racera, usredotočujući se na Sebulbin pokušaj da se osveti na Anakinu Skywalkeru. Racer Revenge je igra podracinga (lebdjelica) kao što je Episode I Racer, s trinaest pjesama i dvadeset i dva pilota, a razvio ih je Rainbow Studios i ocijenio je sa E. * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter nastavak je Star Wars: Starfighter, a izašao je je 10. ožujka za PlayStation 2 i 13. svibnja za Xbox. Jedi Starfighter odvija se prije i tijekom događaja Klonovi Napadaju i uveo nekoliko elemenata iz filma prije izlaska filma. * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast nastavak Star Warsa: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II, koji je 26. ožujka objavljen od strane tvrtke LucasArts i Raven Softwera za PC, Mac, Xbox i GameCube. Jedi Outcast odvija se u 12 ABY, sedam godina nakon Dark Forcesa II i usredotočuje se na bitku Kyle Katarna protiv Carskih Ostatka i Silo osjetljivh Rebornova (Ponovno Rođenih). * Star Wars: The New Droid Army 2003 * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars: Flight of the Falcon 2004 * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force * Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed je prvi ekspanzijski paket za Star Wars Galaxies i objavljen je 27. listopada 2004. Jump to Lightspeed dodaje svemirski putovanje i svemirske borbe za Galaxies, kao i nekoliko novih vrsta i zanimanja. * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords 2005 * Star Wars: Republic Commando * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' * Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees je drugi je ekspanzijski paket za Star Wars Galaxies i objavljen je 5. svibnja 2005. Rage of the Wookiees (Gnjev Wookieesa) dodaje planetu Kashyyyk, kao i značajnu količinu prilagođenog sadržaja iz Epizode III: Osveta Sitha. * Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience * Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant * Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66 * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan je treći ekspanzijski paket za Star Wars: Galaxies i objavljen je 1. studenog 2005. Trials of Obi-Wan (Suđenja Obi-Wana) dodaje planet Mustafar, uvođenjem elemenata koji se vežu na nedavno izdanje DVD-a Epizode III: Osveta Sitha, kao i HK-47 od Knights of the Old Republic. * Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit * Star Wars: Battle for the Republic 2006 * Star Wars: Empire at War * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Grievous Getaway * Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures * Star Wars: The Best of PC je kompilacija pet od najboljih video igara Zvjezdanih Ratova: Star Wars: Battlefront, Star Wars: Empire at War, Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic i Star Wars: Republic Commando., Best of PC također je uključivao 14-dnevno probno igranje Star Wars Galaxiesa, a objavljen je 21. studenog 2006. godine. * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance 2007 * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga je video igra objavljena 6. studenog 2007. za Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii i Nintendo DS koji je kombinacija LEGO Star Wars i LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Kompletna saga spaja dvije igre, prerađujući prve razine igre i likove u ažuriranom stilu The Original Trilogy. * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile * Star Wars: Empire at War: Gold Pack 2008 * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance 2009 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Star Wars: Trench Run * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron 2010s * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * Star Wars Arcade: Falcon Gunner 2011 * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Old Republic je masivna multiplayer online uloga igra koju je objavio BioWare i LucasArts 20. prosinca 2011. "Nastavak" dvije Knights of the Old Republic igare, The Old Republic (Stara Republika) odigrava se tri stotine godina nakon originalnih igara i naslijedio je Star WarsGalaxies kao primarni MMORPG Zvjezdanih Ratova. The Old Republic ima osam klasa podijeljenih na dvije frakcije i gotovo dvadeset planeta, a igra je razvijena tijekom više od pet godina i potaknula je i ekspanzivne multimedijske metaserije. 2012 * Kinect Star Wars * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Collection * Angry Birds Star Wars * Battle Orders 2013 * Star Wars Pinball * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel * Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover * Angry Birds Star Wars II * Star Wars: Tiny Death Star 2014 * LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters * Star Wars: The Old Republic|: Galactic Starfighter * Star Wars: Assault Team * Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Scene Maker * Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid * Star Wars: Commander * LEGO Star Wars The New Yoda Chronicles * Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike * Star Wars: The Old Republic :Galactic Strongholds * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * Star Wars: The Old Republic|Shadow of Revan * Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings 2015 * Club Penguin Star Wars Rebels Takeover * Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions * Star Wars: Uprising * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * Star Wars Battlefront 2016 * Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Star Wars: Trials on Tatooine * Star Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: X-wing VR Mission Nadolazeće * Star Wars Battlefront II * Star Wars Scene Maker: Rebels Otkazane igre * Star Wars: Ewok Adventure bila je igra za Atari 2600 koja je razvijena uz Death Star Battle, ali nikada nije objavljena. * Vernost je otkazana računalna igra LucasArtsa koja bi se usredotočila na Pobunjenike i Galaktičko Carstvo koje se bore za kontrolu vulkanskog planeta Vernost * Proteus je bio radni naslov za otkazani Star Wars MMORPG koji je razvijen uz Star Wars Galaxies kao konzolaška igra. Razvoj je započeo oko 2003, ali je otkazan nakon nekoliko mjeseci zbog poteškoća u stvaranju sučelja. * Star Wars: Imperial Commando bio je planirani nastavak Star Warsa: Republic Commanda koji je bio u planiranju čak i za vrijeme reprodukcije Republic Commanda, ali igra je otkazana 2004. godine sa samo konceptnim slikama koje su napravljene. * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic III bio je planirana treća inačica u serijama Knights of the Old Republic (Vitezovi Stare Republike). Knights of the Old Republic III otkazani su prije nego što su počeli službeni razvoj, iako je seriju dobila "nastavak" u obliku spin-off MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. * Star Wars: Smuggler je video igra koja je započela s razvojem 2004. godine, ali je otkazana 2005. Igrač bi preuzeo ulogu krijumčara u galaksiji pod carskom kontrolom. * Damge je bio kodni naziv za otkazanu video igru sa Darth Maulom koja bi bila povezana s televizijskom serijom Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Igra je razvila tvrtka Red Fly Studios, koju je trebao kupiti LucasArts. Godine 2011. LucasArts se odlučio da ne kupuje tvrtku za videoigre, a projekt je naknadno otkazan. * Star Wars: 1313 bi se odigravalo na dubljim razinama Coruscanta, posebno razine 1313 i prikazalo bi tamnu stranu Zvjezdanih Ratova. Očekivana je zrela ocjena. Međutim, igra nikada nije bila oblavljena, jer je LucasArts zatvorio Disney nakon što je kupio Lucasfilm. * Star Wars: First Assault bio je multiplayer igra Zvjezdanih Ratova u razvoju u LucasArts. Otkazana je uz Star Wars: 1313 nakon zatvaranja LucasArtova nakon akvizicije Lucasfilma od Disneya. * Star Wars: Attack Squadrons bila je online multiplayer svemirska borbena igra u razvoju Disney Interactivea i Area 52 Gamesa. Igra je službeno objavljena 2013. godine, s petomjesečnim beta verzijama u 2014. godini prije otkazivanja. Igra bi imala nadogađujuće brodove, mod do 16 igrača i tri načina borbe. Vanjske povezice * Videoigra na Wikipediji * Pucačina iz prvog lica na Wikipediji * Role playing igra na Wikipediji * Massivni multiplayer online role-playing igra na Wikipediji